oslefandomcom-20200213-history
Kross-European Song Kontest (KESK)
The Kross-European Song Contest - KESC for short - had begun development in March 1919 following the end of the First World War. by September that year, a new company named Kross Kompany was set up and was set to hold the first contest in Summer 1920. The first contest was held in Zaanstad, the Netherlands and had five participating countries. The most recent contest was held in Manchester, United Kingdom and had 42 participating countries with Belgium getting their 3rd victory. There has been 37 contests to date and the contest happens yearly (with the exception of 1930 and 1931 due to the Great Depression and 1941-1944 due to the Second World War). The winning country of the previous edition hosts the next contest with the exception of 7 contests. When Bulgaria won in 1927, Germany stepped in to host the 1928 contest; When Iceland won in 1936, United Kingdom stepped in to host the 1937 contest; When Austria won the 1937 contest, France stepped in to host the 1938 contest; When Poland won in 1939 contest, United Kingdom stepped in to host the 1940 contest; France stepped in to host the 1945 contest after the second revival of the contest; When Luxembourg won the 1945 contest, Spain stepped in to host the 1946 contest; When Austria won the 1953 contest, Belgium stepped in to host the 1954 contest; When Egypt won the 1957 contest, Bulgaria stepped in to host the 1958 contest. The country with the most wins is France with 4 (1920, 1926, 1932 and 1959). This record is followed by Belgium with three victories (1933, 1960 and 1962). Belgium also holds the record for closest victories winning twice in three years. Germany, Sweden, Italy, Switzerland, Netherlands, Denmark and Austria are tied having two victories each. The most recent country to win their first victory was Egypt in 1957 while the country with the longest time since winning is Portugal who won in 1921. A total of 21 different countries have won the contest. Executive producers are in charge of running the contests and are practically the CEO. They are assisted by their assistant directors who often are also executive at other points of their lives. Liam Bekaert, the person the award was named after, directed 19 contests before he died either as executive or assistant. Winners and Runner Ups Last Places (Semi Finals and Finals) Contests that weren't held: 1930, 1931, 1941held by Nazi Germany but is unofficial and isn't recognised, 1942, 1943, 1944 Top Five of All Years Executive Producers Each country who has hosted or won (not updated) The winner of the song contest gets to host the next edition. There are 8 exceptions to this: * when Bulgaria won the 1927 contest, Germany stepped in to host the 1928 contest. * when Iceland won the 1936 contest, United Kingdom stepped in to host the 1937 contest. * when Austria won the 1937 contest, France stepped in to host the 1938 contest. * when Poland won the 1939 contest, United Kingdom stepped in to host the 1940 contest. * when the show was revived for the second time, France stepped in to host the 1945 contest. * when Luxembourg won the 1945 contest, Spain stepped in to host the 1946 contest. * when Austria won the 1953 contest, Belgium stepped in to host the 1954 contest. * when Egypt won the 1957 contest, Bulgaria, the runner up, stepped in to host the 1958 contest. * when Belgium won the 1962 contest, Switzerland stepped in to host the 1963 contest. Best and Worst Results Even if one country has more top 5 entries, if they have less wins, they are lower than someone who has more wins but less top 5 appearances. Germany includes both West German and East German entries. Controversies * in 1928, all of the scores and results 4th place and below were lost due to human error when making the scoreboard and press releases. On 15th May 1934 (6 years later), a meeting was held to solve this gap in statistics by taking the predictions of the show and using them as the official results (by keeping Italy, United Kingdom and Austria as the top 3 as shown in the original show). * in 1938, Austria was forced to withdraw after Germany annexed it into it's own country. This became a problem as Austria won the previous edition and was part of the automatic qualifiers. France ended up hosting instead and Switzerland took their place in the final due to their long time good places. * in 1941, The Axis held an unofficial contest was held which is usually not recognised. Category:Kross European Song Kontest